Does Love Conquer All?
by XxNormannoeyesxX
Summary: It's 3 years after Shane and Michie got together when he was a guest at her B&B but oh how things have changed! Sequel to Senior Year
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer!

I do not own any of the characters or songs mentioned in this fic!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note – The story isn't exactly finished yet but I just couldn't wait to get it up to see what you guys think!**

_Dear diary,_

_It's been a while since I've left an entry who knew the last month of your final year of college was a busy time? Suppose I just needed to talk to someone about tomorrow, its Shane's birthday! I hate this time of year I'm not sure if I should call him to wish him a happy birthday, I haven't the last couple of years but tomorrow is his 21__st__ and maybe all those bad feelings between each other have disappeared but yet I wonder if I should risk it? _

_**Flashback**_

"Michie?"

"Hi." I smiled as I heard his voice.

"So, who is he?" I frowned slightly, he sounded cross.

"Who's who?" I asked confusedly.

"Don't play dumb it's all over the magazines, "Michie's new man!" and there's a picture of you with some guy as well!" He said raising his voice.

"Shane honestly I've no idea what you're talking about I haven't seen any magazines, I've been practicing for my showcase performance all day!" I started to get high pitched with panic.

"Well it's everywhere do you realise how stupid this makes me look!?" His tone became louder.

That was it I cracked, "Are you joking me?" I yelled down the phone. "Your image is all you're worried about? What about us, Shane? You know these stories have been coming out since the tour ended and we announced we were going out which by the way was your idea!"

"So, you cheating on me is my fault now?" His words dripped with sarcasm

"Shane, will you listen to me! I'm not cheating on you!" I said getting more and more annoyed.

"How would I know? I'm not with you all the time."

I rolled my eyes, "Is this all because I didn't sign that record deal? And stay with you instead of going to college?"

"Well really Michie who gives up a record deal for some performing arts school unless they have an alternative reason behind it, like another boyfriend?"

"I've went over this a million times with you, the record deal was only contracted for a year the experience I get in Juilliard will help me along for more than that!" I could feel myself ready to burst with anger.

There was silence at the other end of the phone.

"Shane, I really can't do this every time one of those stories comes out." I said my voice breaking.

"What?" Shane's voice was softer.

"Look, this relationship has more drama than some of my classes, which is amazing considering I take an acting class!"

"Mich, what are you saying?" Shane sounded panicked.

"I'm saying this is over, Shane. I can't do this anymore it's too hard."

"Michie, please don't do this. I'm so sorry." Shane's voice started to break.

"It's too late." I sobbed before hanging up.

**End of Flashback **

And that was the last time I talked to him in 3 years, yet that conversation has hunted me ever since.

_Eugh! I don't know! I'll just text Nate or Jason to tell him for me, I've too much to worry about already between my audition tomorrow and my date with James can you believe we've been going out for 6 months already? Caity still insists he's just my rebound from Shane but I see a huge potential in this relationship. Anyway I better go and get ready; I'll let you know how my audition goes tomorrow._


	3. Chapter 3

Brushing down my hair a knock came on the door.

I smiled widely as I seen James walk through my door, his smile was as wide as mine showing his perfect white teeth, he had a spark in his big blue eyes or eye as his black fringe covered one.

"Are you ready for dinner?" He smiled.

"Yes." I smiled back. "Will this outfit do?" I asked standing up and spinning around to allow him to see my whole outfit, which consisted of a boob tube dress that was pink and had black netting over it with a design that ran up the side and across the chest and finished with a pair of pink sandals.

"Wow, you look amazing!" He smiled as he bent down and kissed my cheek.

I blushed slightly as he led me out of my dorm room and into his black BMW X5.

At the restaurant we were seated in our own private booth and after ordering we started chatting.

"Are you nervous about the call back tomorrow?" He smiled.

"Yes, I really want this part! If I don't get it these last 3 years have been a waste."

It means you lost Shane for no reason too! My conscience started laughing. Oh no, no, no! I'm not doing this to myself right now I'm here with a really hot boy and Shane was a total jerk last time we spoke.

"Michie, are you o.k.?" James asked looking concerned.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine." I said breaking out of the trance. "I'm just really nervous!"

"Don't worry honey; you have this in the bag!" He smiled reassuringly before picking my hand up and kissing it.

I smiled widely at him.

After we ate he took me home and I tumbled into bed after we said our good-byes.

The next day I got up at 7 o'clock to shower and get ready for my call back at 10 o'clock.

I arrived at the building in Main Street at quarter to 10 and was led into a large dance studio that had mirrors on the wall and a desk with 3 seats at the front of the room.

At 10 o'clock, I was among 9 other girls waiting patiently and nervously for the cast directors to come in. When they arrived, they asked us to line up across the room and began to explain that there would be 3 tests as they required a girl who could act, sing and dance.

For the first test we were asked to sing a chorus of a song we liked, I sung "This is me", the cast directors seemed to like it as I made it to the next test.

For the next test we were given a piece of choreography and given 15 minutes to learn it then present it to the directors. During this test there was a lot of falling and tripping but luckily I didn't and nailed the choreography first time around.

For the final test there was only 2 other girls against me, we were giving an act from the movie and half an hour to learn it before presenting it to the directors. My scene was when the lead boy and girl were talking on a canoe ride. After I presented my scene to them I was unsure about how well I did until the cast director announced I got the part, I was ecstatic but didn't show it and hugged the others sympathetically.

"Miss Torres, you were fabulous today!" The female director exclaimed after showing the other two out of the room. "And that song you sung was it an original solo you wrote?"

"Thanks." I smiled shyly at her. "I wrote it a while ago but it was changed from a solo to a duet." I answered remembering home-coming night.

"Oh really? Who was your partner for it?" She smiled clearly impressed snapping me out of memory lane.

"Um...Shane Grey." I said his name quietly looking at the floor.

"Oh!" She smiled widely; it actually looked more like a smirk. "Well, here is your copy of the script, we start filming next month in Colorado so for the next month you'll be here every day for rehearsals from 10 to 6."

I nodded to indicate I understood before exiting the building and pulling out my cell phone.

"James, I got the part!" I yelled excitedly.

"That's great honey, we can celebrate tonight!"

After agreeing I said good-bye and pressed Caitlyn's number into the phone.

"Hey Caity!" I yelled into the phone when I heard her pick up at the other end.

"Hey Stranger!" She yelled into the phone.

"You know that audition I was telling you about, I GOT IT!" I squealed saying the last bit.

I had to take the phone away from my ear because she ended up screaming down the phone.

"That's awesome, Michie! I'm so happy for you." She said after she stopped screaming.

"Thanks Caity!" There was a moment of silence before I brought myself around to ask her the next thing that was playing on my mind, "So, are you going to Shane's party?"

"Yeah, but it's only because I have to you know I wouldn't but Nate wants me to go with him."

"Caity, its fine honestly I don't mind you being friends with him I actually wish I was friends with him."

"Friends, is that all you wish you's were?"

"Caity!" I said warningly.

"Sorry! I just always thought that you's would get back together." She sounded like she regretted her earlier comment.

"It's ok to tell the truth I thought we would have to but now I'm with James so I guess everything's right with the world once again."

"If you insist." Caity said.

I knew she didn't believe me but I wasn't going to pick fights with her. "Anyway next month I'll be filming in Colorado and I was wondering if you fancied being my P.A during it?"

"Of course, Michie. I'd love too!" Caity squealed making me smile widely. "Oh Nate's here I call you tomorrow pet!"

"O.k., I'll talk to you then." I said before hanging up.

I began to text Jason and let him know I got the part, once I had it typed out I was going to ask him to tell Shane I said happy birthday but my conscience was stopping me, "do it yourself you scaredy cat!" it was shouting.

I gave in and after I sent the text to Jason, I typed out another message for Shane simple and sweet "Hope you have a great birthday! X" and sent it quickly before I changed my mine.


	4. Chapter 4

The next month flew in it felt like I was never out of rehearsals for this movie and I never met my male co-star but I was assured by the female director that we would just "flow" together.

"Hey, my little movie star!"

I woke up to James kissing me on the forehead, I smiled at him, "What are you doing here so early?"

"I wanted to see you before my plane left for L.A., I hate that I'll not see you for 2 weeks." He genuinely looked upset.

I pressed my lips gently against his, "The two weeks will fly in, I promise." I said pulling away from him and looking at my watch. "Eugh, my plane leaves in four hours and I still have to pack." I groaned.

He shook his head and smiled, "You always leave stuff to last minute." He looked at his watch, "I wish I could help you but I have to be at the airport in half an hour. I'll see you in Colorado!" He said kissing me on the forehead and going to the door.

"Enjoy being back home." I smiled as he left.

Once the door shut I crawled out of bed and began to throw clothes into my suitcase, the moment I got it closed there was a knock on my door.

I screamed excitedly when I opened it to reveal my best friend, "O.M.G! Caity!"

We jumped up and down squealing excitedly before she stopped and looked me up and down, "You're not going to Colorado in your pj's, are you?" She giggled.

I laughed pulling her into my room and then running into the bathroom to get changed. "So, I thought I was meeting you at the airport?" I smiled coming out of the bathroom pulling my hair into a ponytail.

"I got an earlier flight in so we could hang out more, I miss you, Michie."

"I miss you too!" I said pulling her into a tight squeeze.

"Thought you might've needed help packing to, I know how you like leaving things to last minute." She laughed.

"Actually, I am packed!" I gestured to my suitcase behind the door.

She smiled before walking to my dressing table and picking up a small velvet box, "What about this?" I bit my lip as she opened it.

She turned around at me wide eyed, "Wow, you still have this!" She said thrusting the emerald ring in my face.

I nodded and took it from her, "Yep." I said putting it back in the box and putting it into my carryon bag.

"Wait, you still wear it too?"

"Yeah." I smiled weakly at her.

Caitlyn was on the verge of saying something but she stopped and looked at her watch. "Want to grab breakfast before we go to the airport?"

I smiled, "Sounds good, cinnamon rolls and coffee on me."

With that we left my dorm room and struggled down the stairs with my bags to Caity's rent a car and drove to the nearest Starbucks. From there we had breakfast talking about our school year, what we thought Colorado was going to be like and reminiscing about old times.

2 hours later we were on the plane heading for Colorado


	5. Chapter 5

When we arrived and got through baggage claim we were meet with a black limo, we both smiled excitedly as we got in. After a while Caitlyn ended up dosing off so I was left looking out the window at the scenery and watched as it started to change from an urban to wooded area. The movie was called "Camp Rock" so we were filming it in the Colorado Mountains at an actual camp ground.

Caitlyn and I were both jolted forward as the limo came to a stop in a parking lot within the camping area.

Getting out, Caitlyn and I were greeted by the female casting director who showed us to our room, we were actually staying in one of the cabins campers would stay in.

The cabin had two floors, downstairs had a living area with a sofa, two chairs and a T.V and then a kitchen with all the necessary equipment and a fully stocked fridge. Upstairs, was one big unsuite room that had two double beds, two wardrobes and a small desk in the corner.

Once we got settled, we decided to go exploring around the grounds as filming didn't start till the next day.

"I'm glad you came with me, Caity!" I smiled at her. "Otherwise I would've been on my own during filming."

"I'm sure you would've made friends with people, like your male co-star." She said modestly.

"Maybe, but knowing my luck my co-star will be a total jerk." We started to giggle until we were interrupted.

"Michie!"

I smiled I would know that voice anywhere, "Jason!" I squealed running towards him and jumping into his arms and squeezing him tightly.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Caitlyn, cut in on me and Jason's fit.

"We wanted to surprise you guys." Nate smiled grabbing Caity from behind and kissing her passionately.

I smiled at the couple before reality set in if Nate and Jason was here then that meant..."Guys! I got our key!" Shane's face fell into a frown when our eyes met and he stormed past me.

I felt tears prick my eyes it hurt to see him so angry at me.

Jason, Nate and Caity looked at me concerned.

"Michie, are you o.k.?" Jason said putting an arm around me.

I nodded weakly and buried my face into his chest I didn't want to risk saying anything in case it brought on the tears.

"He'll come around." Nate said reassuringly rubbing my arm.

"Nate's right Michie, even if he doesn't want to admit it he misses you a lot." Caitlyn continued.

"That's true, he still mopes around about you maybe it was just the shock of seeing you for the first time." Jason held my tighter.

"Its fine you guys I'll probably not see him much anyway with me filming all the time." I smiled at them but it faded when I seen both Nate and Jason drop eye contact with me.

"What?" I said high pitch with panic.

"Um...Mich, he's the male lead in the movie." Jason said quietly.

My heart sunk, please let this be a bad dream I thought.

"No way!" Caitlyn yelled. "You could have told me so I could have prepared her for this!" Caity said hitting Nate on the arm.

"Ow...that hurt!" Nate whined.

"Well it wasn't supposed to tickle!" Caity shot back.

The two continued to bicker while I stood still shell shocked.

"Michie, I'm so sorry I guess I should've told you." Jason whispered.

I shook my head, "Its fine Jason, I was gonna have to face him sometime. Plus we're not high school kids anymore we'll just have to suck it up if he's not going to talk rationally about it."

He smiled before pulling me into another hug and kissed me on the forehead. "So, do you want to go explore before we get roped into their fight?" He smiled gesturing to Nate and Caity who were still bickering.

I smiled and nodded, "Um...Caity we're going to go explore a bit more." I said before walking away. I looked back before turning around the corner the couple hadn't noticed we'd left and were still bickering.


	6. Chapter 6

That night, the cast were asked to go for dinner in the city with the directors, so we all put on our best before getting into the limos. Unfortunately I was in the same limo as Shane who just glared at me as he got in then ignored me for the rest of the ride.

When we arrived at the restaurant and were escorted to our table I ended up opposite Shane, luck was just not on my side tonight.

After dinner we stayed for coffee and tea, allowing the director to go over the main story line of the movie to us.

"So, Michie's character comes to Camp Rock but with all the famous people she ends up lying about what her mum does for a living. Shane's character and Michie's become close but when he finds out about the lie they fall out."

"So basically Michie's character breaks my heart?" Shane asked while the director was explaining.

"Something like that!" The director smiled.

"She shouldn't have any bother doing that." Shane said under his breath.

"Don't start." I said quietly.

"Start what Michie?" Shane stared at me for the first time that night.

"Just don't start, Shane not tonight. Anyway this isn't the time or the place." I said.

"And breaking up over the phone with someone is the time and place?" He said raising his voice slightly.

"Well if people don't trust you and go on like selfish fools I don't see there being much of a choice." I spat back. I was about to continue on my rant but noticed the attention we were getting from the others and stopped before excusing myself to go to the bathroom.

When I got into the bathroom I locked myself in a cubical and let out a breathe I didn't realise I was holding in, I felt tears build up and about to overspill when a quiet knock came at my door.

"Michie?" Caitlyn whispered outside the door.

"I can't do this, Caity." My voice breaking as I came out to face her. "I'm just going to quit and get away and never see him again."

"Michelle Torres, you will not do such a thing!" Caity's voice got louder. "This movie is your big break! And you should not let Shane Grey wreck it for you, he'll just have to grow up and move on!"

Caitlyn was right, I've been working for this for 3 years and Shane was just being unreasonable.

"Your right, Caity!" I said a new found confidence filling me no boy was going to stop me from making my dream come true.

"Good, girl. Don't forget Nate, Jason and I will be with you all the way." She smiled softly bringing me into a hug.

Returning to the table I finished my coffee before we left the restaurant and returned to our cabins without looking or talking to Shane for the rest of the night.

The next day was the first day of filming and lucky enough for me I didn't have any scenes with Shane I was so relieved I didn't think I could have coped with any drama first thing in the morning.

After the director yelled "cut" I looked at my watch it was 5 o'clock in the evening, too early for dinner I thought so I decided to take a walk down my the lake. Getting closer I heard hooves walking over the pebbles on the worn path, I smiled I didn't know they had horses here.

However getting closer to the sound, I frowned because walking alongside the horse was Shane. I rolled my eyes and turned to walk back the way I came unfortunately I stumbled and landed with a thud.

I heard footsteps make their way towards me and soon Shane's shadow was casted over me and he was speaking, "Are you...Oh it's you!" His tone went icy and he began to walk back towards the horse.

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" I said sarcastically getting up and dusting myself off.

"Pity!" He spat back.

"Grow up, Shane!" I heard my voice rising slightly. Don't let him get to you I heard my conscience saying, so after I inhaled deeply I began to speak again, "Shane, I'm sorry." That got his attention as he stopped in his tracks.

"That's great, Michie! Now I'll sleep better at night knowing you're sorry!" His words dripped with sarcasm.

"Shane, what else am I supposed to say?" I asked pleadingly. "I want us to get on, to be friends or at least have a truce while filming."

"Tuff! It's not always about what you want, Michie." He said grabbing the horse and storming off.

All I wanted to do was scream why was he making everything so complicated.


	7. Chapter 7

For the next couple of days we ignored each other, however on the fourth day of filming the director decided to make it hard for us to avoid or ignore each other.

"So today we're going to film the canoe scene!" The director said excitedly.

Yay! I get to spend most of the day on a canoe with the boy that absolutely hates me, I groaned inwardly before whispering to Caity, "I swear I'll drown him if he starts."

Caity and I started to giggle quietly but Shane noticed and shot us a glare.

I just rolled my eyes before jumping into the canoe, let's just get this over with I thought avoiding eye contact with Shane.

We had to row out into the middle of the lake on a small canoe then start to row in circles while the filming crew were near us on a different canoe to get the shot.

"Please don't screw up, I want to get this over and done with first time around." Shane whispered nastily.

"Your wish is my command, master!" I said sarcastically fighting the urge to hit him with the ore.

Shane was an amazing actor because once the director yelled "action" he turned from a complete jerk to the sweet guy in the script and I seen him smile for the first time since we've been here. I missed his smile I thought as I read my lines.

It took exactly one run through of the scene for the director to get the shot he wanted and as soon as he yelled "cut" it took a matter of seconds for Shane to turn back into a complete jerk.

"At least you didn't screw that up." He mumbled.

"Shut up!" I said reaching for one of the ores.

"Give that to me, we'll never get to the shore fast with you rowing." He said reaching for the ore in my hand.

I jolted it out of his reach but the sudden movement jerked the canoe sending us both into the water.

Resurfacing all I could do was laugh at Shane's expression he was frowning but he was soaking wet which made him look ridiculous

"Eugh!" He groaned loudly getting back into the canoe. "Why did you do that for?"

"Me? You should've just let me row!" I continued laughing pulling myself back into the canoe.

"You're so unbelievable, I bet you done that on purpose!"

"Yeah, Shane I threw myself into the ice cold water to spite you." I said sarcastically.

He frowned which made me laugh a bit more as the hair sticking to his face wasn't making it easy to take him seriously.

"Stop laughing, you're not the greatest sight in the world yourself."

I frowned and was about to retaliate but I held my tongue and reminded myself that there would be witnesses.

Walking back to my cabin dripping wet I met Jason.

"Michie, what happened?" He said looking me up and down.

"Just a little canoeing accident." I giggled slightly.

"You didn't try and drown Shane did you?" He laughed slightly.

"No, there were too many witnesses." I giggled.

He smiled and shook his head before removing his jacket and putting it around my shoulders, "There, so you don't end up with a cold."

"Thank you." I smiled brightly at him.

When we reached my cabin I invited Jason in to wait as I took a shower then we'd grab dinner together.

Running upstairs I started running the shower and then started getting my shampoo and shower gel together. Grabbing the shampoo bottle I noticed the ring I put on this morning was no longer on my hand, "Oh No!"

"Jason!" I yelled running downstairs. "Have you seen it?"

"Whoa...Michie, have I seen what?"

"The ring Shane gave me with the big emerald stone in it. I was wearing it this morning now I can't find." I got more high pitched with every word.

"No I haven't, sorry Michie. But I'll help you look for it."

We searched throughout the cabin before starting outside and retracing every step I took that day and still no luck.

"Eugh." I groaned coming to the side of the lake. "I bet it's in there!" I sighed heavily gesturing to the lake.

"Aw, Mich I'm sorry." Jason said sympathetically placing an arm around my shoulder.

"It's o.k." I said shrugging it off but to tell the truth inside I was crushed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Cut!" The director yelled for the umpteenth time that day. We were filming the final song "We rock!" and Shane had been purposely getting in my way all day during it, he would dance in front of me so I wasn't in the camera's view or he would place his foot behind me so I would trip over it during our dance routine.

"Michie, my dear you're all over the place today!" The director exclaimed.

I frowned at Shane, "Well I would have got this in the first shot if Shane wasn't purposely getting in my way!"

"Don't blame me if you're a rubbish dancer!" Shane spat back.

"Shane, why don't you just..."

"Kids!" I was cut off by the director. "I am not having this fighting on my set now you's two need to cool off I'm cancelling filming for today but you's two will be working out your differences while you's rehearse together for the reminder of the day!"

I moaned inwardly this was going to be worst than detention!

"Now you's can rehearse the final song in here by yourselves and I expect that by tomorrow you's will have this scene down to a tee." The director frowned at both of us before walking out the door.

"Why do we have to film the last scene anyway? We haven't even filmed the start yet!" Shane said out loud, I wasn't sure if he expected an answer or not so I remained quiet and wandered over to the CD player and hit play so the song was echoing throughout the room.

I waited for the chorus and started going through the routine we had been given.

"What are you doing?" I heard Shane speak behind me.

"Rehearsing!" I snapped back.

"And doing it wrong!" He said rolling his eyes.

"What are you talking about these are the steps we were given!" I said defensively.

"I know, I just mean you're doing them like a robot!"

I looked at him confusedly.

"I just mean when you're doing it you're very stiff!" He let a small smile escape his lips. "Here, I'll show you, start with chorus."

I looked at him unsurely.

"Trust me!"

With that I done as I was told and began to do the dance for the chorus but jumped suddenly as he placed his hands on my arms, "What are you doing?" I said pulling out of his grip and facing him.

"I'm showing you how to loosen up." He said looking slightly confused.

"I know but why? You hate me!"

"I don't hate you, Michie." He started. "I was just upset about..." He trailed off looking at the floor.

I smiled sympathetically, "I'm really sorry about everything, Shane. I really didn't mean to leave things the way I did."

"It doesn't matter now, I just want to get past this and maybe be friends."

"I'd liked that." I nodded in agreement.

He looked up and smiled. "So let's go, I want to get this scene over and done with tomorrow."

We spent that night going through the routine and it just seemed like when we would hang out before, carrying on and messing about and at the end of the night I even got a hug from him.


	9. Chapter 9

For the next week, Shane and I were inseparable just like old times if we weren't filming together we were hanging out together. I didn't realise how much I had missed his company and now that the tension had disappeared I was enjoying filming the movie. I even think that everyone from the director to Caity and the rest of Connect 3 were relieved we were no longer fighting.

"Cut, brilliant work guys!" The director exclaimed. "That will do for the day; actually I think you guys can take tomorrow off were already head of schedule."

I chorus of "woops" were heard throughout the room before everyone exited.

"Hey Michie!" Shane shouted running up behind me.

"Hi!" I beamed at him when he finally caught up.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow since we're off."

I smiled and nodded, "Did you have something in mind?"

"Actually I do." He smiled. "I was thinking we could go shopping, then come back here and go riding then maybe have a picnic."

"That sounds awesome! But are you sure you're not too scared to ride by yourself." I joked receiving a playful push from him.

"You're not funny." He said pretending to pout. "I'm actually a really good rider. I could probably give you a run for your money." He smiled cheekily.

"We'll see!" I said pushing him.

"So, I'll meet you in the mess hall for dinner at 6?" He smiled once he regained balance.

"Of course." I smiled at him before parting.

**********************************************************************

"Hey Michie! How did filming go?" Caitlyn smiled looking up from the T.V.

"It went really well, we're actually ahead of schedule so we got tomorrow off." I smiled before walking into the kitchen.

"Oh cool! Do you want to do something then tomorrow?"

"Um...I actually have plans...with Shane." I said getting together the stuff I needed to make a sandwich.

"Oh!" Caitlyn raised an eyebrow at me as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, we're going shopping then horse riding then having a picnic." I said continuing to make my sandwich.

"That sounds like a date!" She said crossing her arms.

"It's not a date!" I said a bit too defensively. "I'm dating James, remember him?"

"I do Michie but do you!?" Caity raised her voice slightly.

"Caitlyn, what is your problem I thought you'd be happy we were getting along?" I said slamming down the knife I was using to spread the butter.

"I am Michie, but does Shane know about James?"

I remained silent and looked at the ground.

"I'll take your silence as a "no". Michie the way that boy looks at you it's obvious he thinks you guys are getting back together."

"No way he knows we're just hanging out as friends." I said shaking my head.

"Sure he does." Caity rolled her eyes. "I'm away to see Nate. Later." And with that the door slammed shut.

"Eugh!" I let out a growl before chucking the sandwich in the bin that fight killed my appetite. All I felt like doing now was write down my feelings in song.


	10. Chapter 10

My writing kept me going till it was time for dinner, so after changing my t-shirt I made my way to the mess hall.

After raiding the buffet table I looked around the hall to see where Shane and the others were sitting. Once I found them I made my way over to them to be left with the seat opposite Caitlyn who totally blanked me when I sat down which was noticed by everyone.

Jason, Nate and Shane all looked at me wide eyed but I just shrugged and started to eat. However this wasn't good enough for the boys who all got up and moved to a different table.

"What are you's doing?" Caity asked sounding annoyed.

"We're letting you's talk whatever this is out." Nate said.

"There's nothing to talk out!" Caity argued but Nate ignored her and turned around and continued eating.

We sat in silence for a while before I couldn't take it anymore, "Caity, I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier you had a point."

"It was my fault I shouldn't have started on you. You're pretty smart I should trust that you'll make the right decisions."

I smiled at her before grabbing her into a hug, "Thanks, Caity but you're right I'm gonna have to tell Shane about James soon."

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it you's two seem to be really getting along." She said reassuringly.

"I hope your right." I smiled weakly at her before shouting to the guys it was safe to come back.

After dinner the guys came back to our cabin to watch a movie. After I put it on I turned around to see Caity and Nate cuddled up on the sofa together, Jason was on one of the chairs which left Shane and I arguing over who should get the other seat.

"I don't mind sitting on the floor honestly." I insisted.

"But it's your cabin, you should have the seat." He argued.

"But you're the guest!"

"Would you's just sit down and shut up, please!" Nate moaned.

Like obedient children we both sat in the chair, before looking at each other and giggling.

The movie was "When a Stranger Calls" so during most of it Caitlyn and I were hiding behind pillows.

"You's are wimps! It's not even that scary." Jason commented.

"Shut up!" We both yelled throwing our pillows at him and giggling together as we watched him trying to dodge them.

"Ahh!" I screamed as they scary killer came out of nowhere and without thinking I grabbed Shane closer and buried my head into his shoulder. I pulled away quickly when I realised what I did and slid onto the floor where I remained until the movie was over.

After the movie, I said bye to the guys and started to tidy up the living area as Caitlyn walked them to the door to say bye.

"Um...Michie?"

I turned around to be face to face with Shane.

"About earlier..."

"I'm so sorry!" I cut in. "It was such a girlfriendly thing to do and I panicked that's why I moved onto the floor."

"Michie, its fine honestly I didn't mind it at all." He smiled reassuringly before pulling me into a hug and kissing the top of my head.

I sighed with relieve as we pulled away, "So I'll see you tomorrow?" I smiled.

"Of course, 12 in the car park, I rented a car I thought the limo would be a little too obvious." He giggled before leaving.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day I was up at 10 o'clock to get showered and ready for my day with Shane.

Walking to the car park I started humming, everything was right with the world I loved being friends with Shane every day we spent together it was like the past didn't happen and Shane was becoming a really close friend just like Jason.

"You seem happy this morning!" Shane's voice made me jump.

"Well what girl wouldn't be happy that a big rock star is gonna be spending his money on her." I smirked at him.

"No way! I seen the way you shop you're definitely not getting your hands on my credit card." He laughed opening the door to a red BMW convertible.

"Oh nice car Mr Grey!" I giggled getting into the car.

He just smiled cockily before beginning to drive.

When we arrived at the mall I noticed the car park was completely empty, "Oh I hope it's not closed." I frowned.

"Well it's sort of closed." Shane smiled widely helping me out of the car. "I got them to close it for us. I didn't think we'd get peace to shop with fans and paparazzi."

"O.M.G SHANE! That's awesome!" I squealed before grabbing him by the hand and running into the mall dragging him behind me.

For a solid 3 hours, I dragged Shane around every clothes and jewellery store in the mall until we decided it was time for lunch.

"You haven't lost your touch when it's comes to shopping I can say that." Shane laughed gesturing to all the shopping bags.

I smiled, "I can't help it! I love shopping and it's not like I just shopped for myself. I got Caity, Nate, Jason and even you a little something." I said rummaging in a bag and handing him a pair of Ray Ban sunglasses.

"Wow, thank you!" He smiled widely and grabbed me into a tight squeeze.

"You're very welcome! I got Nate and Jason the same except in different colours, but I gave you the green pair because I know it's your favourite colour." I smiled when we parted.

After Shane had tried the glasses on and checked himself out a couple of times, we looked around a couple more shops before he insisted we should leave so it didn't get too dark on our horseback ride.

Getting back to the camp grounds Shane led the way towards the stables where two horses were already saddled up and waiting.

"The one that looks like Honey is the one you'll be on." He smiled as we walked towards the horses.

"You remember Honey?" I said sounding very impressed.

"Of course she's your favourite mere!" He said like it was a well known fact to everyone before helping me onto the horse.

We rode for a while, reminiscing about the first time we rode together and joking about how scared Shane was.

"I remember that day well it was the first time I let anyone hear me sing." I smiled.

"Yeah and the first time we kissed." Shane blurted out. "I mean...that wasn't supposed to..."

I laughed at his nervous reaction which made him laugh a little too.

After our little laughing fit he took off on his horse and shouted, "Catch me if you can, Torres!" This made me take off behind him.

We stopped entering a clearing and got off the horses letting them graze and rest.

"Close your eyes." Shane instructed.

I raised an eyebrow at him before doing as I was told. I heard some rustling noises before Shane told me to open my eyes again.

When I opened them Shane was sitting on large red and white checked blanket with tubs of fresh fruit, crisps, sandwiches and other tasty looking treats.

"Oh, this all looks yummy!" I smiled sitting down beside Shane.

"Well I can't take all the credit the cook for the movie helped me out and left all the stuff up here for us." Shane admitted.

"Well, I'll say thank you to him when I see him tomorrow." I smiled

"I got you something today." Shane said pulling a long velvet box out of his pocket. "I couldn't resist!" He smiled handing me it.

"Aw, you shouldn't have!" I exclaimed opening the box to reveal an emerald encrusted silver bracelet.

"I thought it would match the ring I got you, if you even have it still?"

I winced and looked at the ground, "I actually lost it, that day we fell into the lake when we were filming."

"Aw that sucks!" He exclaimed. I was relieved he wasn't angry. "Well try not to lose this o.k.?" He joked as he put on the bracelet for me.

"There you go." He smiled when he was done. "I got you something else too!" And with that he handed me a red leather backed book with gold written on it saying "Michie's Songs."

Flicking through it I saw some of my songs already written in it.

"I got you that a while ago." He smiled.

"Aw, Shane! Thank you so..." I was cut off as he pressed his lips against mine gently.


	12. Chapter 12

For a split second I felt passion and a sense of longing take over as I began to kiss him back, but then guilt and reality set in.

"Shane! What are you doing!?" I said pulling away.

"I thought this is what we both wanted." He said looking slightly confused.

"Where did you get that conclusion from?" I said getting up from the blanket.

"Well, the way we've been this past week all the hugs, kisses on the cheek the linking arms as we walked."

"I do those things with Jason and you don't see him trying to make out with me!" I said raising my voice slightly.

"Michie, what did you think today was about? Renting the nice car, getting the mall shut for us, getting the horse that looks exactly like your favourite horse back home?"

"Wait, you done all that because you thought we were getting back together? I thought you were just being a good friend and wanted us to have a good day together."

"Michie, I know you want this too." He said getting up and pulling me into him to kiss me.

Pulling away for the second time that night I slapped him as hard as I could before running to my horse and galloping away.

Still stunned I put the horse away quickly and started to walk back to my cabin. What was he thinking? Did I give him the impression I wanted to get back together? God I'm so stupid I should have listened to Caitlyn! This wouldn't have happened if I told him about James.

Suddenly a clatter of hooves brought me out of my thoughts. Looking behind me I saw Shane jumping of his horse and running after me.

"Michie! Wait! I'm sorry!" He started shouting.

"Go away, Shane!" I yelled back walking faster towards my cabin.

"Michie, I'm sorry!" He had finally reached me and was now holding onto my wrist.

"Shane, let go of me!" I yelled into his face.

"Not until you listen to me." Shane said tears glistening in his eyes.

"What?" I said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry I just jumped to conclusions about us part of me has always thought we were gonna to get back together and since we were getting along I thought that's where we were heading." Shane's tone was very soft and quiet and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

My anger faded seeing him like this and I softened my tone, "Shane, I used to believe that too...but I've met someone."

His expression changed from a sorry one to a heart broken one in a matter of seconds, "Oh." Was all he said before looking away.

"Shane, I'm sorry this is the way you had to find out."

"Michie, its fine. I guess after three years I couldn't expect you to still want me like that." He said looking up and smiling weakly.

I smiled sympathetically before pulling him into a hug, "I didn't mean to hurt you." I whispered.

Shane pulled away gently but kept his hands on my waist and was on the verge of saying something before..."Michie?"

"James?" I said turning around.

James simply arched an eyebrow at me, making me realise what he was staring at fortunately so did Shane and he removed his hands from my waist.

"I thought you weren't coming till Friday, I was going to pick you up at the airport." I said hugging him.

"I got in early to surprise you plus I hated not seeing you." He said kissing me on the lips.

I pulled away gently Shane was still there and I didn't want to rub his nose in it.

"Um...James this is Shane Grey. Shane this is James Fletcher."

Both guys sized the other up and while shaking hands both were putting in a bit more force than they would normally.

"So, how do you guys know each other?" James questioned as the boys finally let each other go.

"Um..." I started I hadn't exactly told James about Shane or our past yet.

"We go way back Michie's like a little sister to me." Shane jumped in.

"Oh that's cool. So you're just here to support her like Caitlyn?" James said putting an arm around me.

"No, me and my band are actually in the movie." Shane smirked a little.

I felt the tension rise between the two so I cut in, "So, we better be heading back to the cabin it's getting late." I said tugging on James. "Shane, I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled at him.

"Sure." He smiled back before walking the other way.


	13. Chapter 13

"AH!" Caitlyn let out a high pitched squeal the next morning.

Running upstairs I found Caity hitting James over the head with a pillow.

"Michie! Help! Some guy is in our cabin." Caitlyn was yelling.

"Caity, calm down its just James!" I yelled taking the pillow out of her hand.

"Oh." Caity giggled slightly as James clenched his head. "James, I'm sorry it's just when I seen a guy instead of Michie I panicked."

"Its fine, I totally understand I'm just glad you didn't have anything heavier than a pillow." He smiled.

"So, Nate texted and the guys want to grab breakfast with us." Caitlyn smiled.

"Sounds good!" I smiled

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet this Nate guy Michie always says how good a couple you guys make." James said kissing me on the head and heading to the bathroom to get ready.

Once the bathroom door shut Caitlyn arched an eyebrow at me, "I thought yesterday was gonna be just you and Shane but I'm sure you're little triple date was interesting so spill!"

"Eugh!" I groaned falling on to my bed. "Caity it was a disaster!" I moaned. Before explaining everything that happened the previous night.

"Please don't say I told you so." I pleaded when I finished.

"No, I wasn't going to say that I was gonna ask what your gonna do now?" Caity said looking slightly concerned.

"What do you mean?" I said looking at her confusedly.

"With James and Shane, here, together?"

"Well I already made it clear to Shane we were just friends and him and James will get along they're very alike."

"It's never boring with you, Michie!" She giggled.

***************************************************************************

At the Mess Hall, Connect 3 were already seated so once we raided the buffet table we made our way towards them.

"Hi guys!" I beamed walking towards the table.

All turned and smiled but Nate and Jason looked slightly confused when James came behind me.

"Nate, Jason this is James my boyfriend." I smiled.

Clearing their confused expressions both stood up to shake hands with James.

"Hey, wait I know you guys. You're from Connect 3 right?" James said sitting down.

"Yeah we are!" Jason smiled.

"That's very cool it didn't even hit me last night when I met Shane. I'm sorta worried now my girlfriends been alone with rock stars for 2 weeks." He giggled slightly putting his arm around me.

We all laughed, I was relieved that my friends liked my boyfriend everyone was getting on so well and when James started talking about music he and Shane ended up deep in conversation which resulted in them organising a bowling trip for a guy's night out.

***********************************************************************************

Later that day, Caitlyn and James went shopping while Connect 3 and I went to film the Beach Jam scene.

Once the director yelled "cut" Shane appeared at my side, "You were amazing today." He smiled.

"Thanks you weren't bad yourself." We giggled together for a few seconds until he took on a more serious expression.

"I'm happy you found James, he seems like a really cool guy and it's obvious he loves you very much so I know he'll treat you right. What I'm trying to say really is I'm happy for you, Mich."

"Thank you." I smiled before a hugged him tightly. "It means a lot you like him." I whispered.

"You know what's really rare though I swear I've seen him before." He giggled as he pulled away.

"Hmm...you might have seen his pictures in newspapers since he's been on Broadway and stuff." I smiled.

"Yeah maybe." He smiled linking arms with me as we started towards my cabin.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day we all got to hang out as a group as filming was cancelled due to a fault in the equipment.

"So, what do you guys wanna do today?" Caitlyn smiled widely as she joined us for breakfast.

"Do you guys wanna go horse riding then for a swim and Jacuzzi?" Jason suggested.

"That sounds awesome." Nate and I said together, when we realised we giggled.

"Do you not get bored of horse riding at all, Michie?" Shane laughed.

"I've only been once this week." I laughed.

"That must be a record you have me tortured every weekend. Who did you go riding with?" James smiled.

"Shane came with me." I answered slightly nervous about his reaction but he just smiled.

"She's an excellent rider; she taught me how to ride." Shane smiled at me.

"Actually I didn't teach you, I stopped you from being a "scaredy cat"." I giggled.

"I wasn't scared...I was just..."

"Petrified!" I cut in breaking everyone out into a fit of laughter except James who looked slightly confused.

"Oh sweetie, sorry. You see Shane used to be afraid of horses before he met me." I smiled at him.

He gave a little laugh but it was obvious he didn't think it was funny.

"So, anyway let's go grab our things and we can meet at the stables." Jason chimed in noticing the awkwardness. "Dude, you can borrow a pair of my trunks if you need to?" He said addressing James as he got up from the table.

"Thanks, man." James said following Jason. "I'll see you in 5 minutes honey." He called to me exiting the Mess Hall with Jason and the rest of Connect 3.

**********************************************************************************

Once Caitlyn and I grabbed our stuff we walked to the stables where the boys were already waiting.

"What took you's so long?" Nate moaned.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and kissed him gently and he was soon back in his little loved up state.

"The horses are ready to go." Shane smiled. "The one that looks like Honey is yours, Mich."

"Who's Honey?" James asked as we all walked to our individual horses.

"She's my favourite horse back home, did I not tell you about her?" I asked climbing onto my horse.

"Maybe, I can't remember." He said getting onto his own.

**************************************************************************

We rode for an hour and a half before returning to the camp and its indoor pool and health spa.

"I hope you get casted in more movies Michie especially if you get these benefits!" Caitlyn laughed as she jumped into the pool.

"Of course she will." Shane said giving me that knee melting smile.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

"Cough." James cleared his throat getting into the pool wearing zebra print trunks.

We all went into a fit of laughter.

"What are you wearing?" I said through giggles.

"Jason lent me them." James said blushing.

"I think their cool!" Jason frowned.

"They are Jase!" Nate reassured him before turning around to giggle.

"So, who wants to play that shoulder war game?" Caitlyn asked.

We all said "Yes" before picking our partners, I had James, Caity had Nate leaving Shane with Jason who spent a while arguing about who was going on who's shoulders.

After our shoulder war where Nate and Caitlyn came out victorious, we left to relax in the Jacuzzi.

"So, how did you guys all meet?" James asked as we got comfortable in the Jacuzzi.

"We stayed at Michie's B&B one summer and we all ended up becoming friends." Jason smiled.

"Well some of us became more than just friends." Nate smiled widely pulling Caitlyn closer to him.

I smiled at them both they were so cute together.

"That was an amazing year; I actually got to go to home-coming!" Jason's smile got larger remembering that night.

"Really? How?" James looked slightly confused.

"Well, Connect 3 played at Michie and Caitlyn's home coming." Jason beamed.

"Not forgetting that I actually took Caity and Shane took Michie." Nate chimed in.

James looked at me stunned a little before saying, "Wow, you guys most of been popular when people seen you were there with rock stars."

Caitlyn and I both laughed.

"So, does that mean you guys dated?" James cut in, on our giggling fit.

I groaned inwardly I didn't want to tell my boyfriend about going with someone else but at the same time I wasn't about to lie to him.

"Yeah, we did." I said quietly.

His mouth made an "O" shape and there was a moment of silence before Jason chimed in, "How did you and Michie meet?"

"Oh that's an interesting story..." As James explained how we met I wanted to kiss Jason for rescuing me.

Sneaking a peek at Shane while James talked about how we met he seemed to be deep in thought. Well at least he wasn't upset or anything but part of me wanting him to be.

After 30 minutes in the Jacuzzi we decided we should go for dinner then get an early night for the next day.


	15. Chapter 15

"Cut...cut...cut!" The director yelled before pacing up and down and pulling out his mobile. "The end duet isn't working." He said down the phone before walking out of the room.

"Eugh! We've been at this for 2 hours!" Shane came up behind me moaning.

I looked at my watch he was right two hours on the final song where Shane and I sing together was taking longer than any other scene we've filmed.

"Hey guys! What's up with him?" Caitlyn said walking towards us followed by James and the rest of Connect 3.

"I heard the director say that the song wasn't working." I said shrugging and rolling my eyes.

"It is a bit of a dull song." Nate commented with Jason nodding in agreement.

"O.M.G! I've a great idea!" Caitlyn yelled excitedly. "You guys should do "This is me" it was awesome at home coming and a huge hit when you's sung it on tour."

"That's an awesome idea!" Jason beamed brightly high fiving Caitlyn.

"Wait, you went on tour?" James said stunned.

"I promise I'll explain later!" And with that Shane and I smiled widely at each other and ran towards the exit to find the director.

Getting outside the director looked sick with worry as he hung up the phone.

"Kids, I'm sorry about this we're having problems with your duet." He said scratching his head.

"It's o.k. we have an idea." Shane smiled.

"We have a song you could replace that duet with." I cut in too excited to keep it in.

"Really? Well let's hear it!" The colour was returning to the directors cheeks.

I looked unsurely at Shane.

He smiled reassuringly and nodded which filled me with confidence.

I closed my eyes as we sung the final bit of the song together.

Opening my eyes the director pulled Shane and I into a group hug.

"You's are little life savers!" He said finally releasing us.

We all smiled before Shane started to clear up any details, "Connect 3 already know the chords to this song so we don't have to worry about teaching it to anyone the only problem really is that we haven't sung it together in a while and might need today to rehearse it."

"That's absolutely fine." The director smiled. "I'll clear out the set and you's can rehearse without any interruptions." He said making his way into the cabin that was our background set.

Moments later the rest of the cast, Caitlyn and James walked out of the set.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked as they came out.

"The director doesn't want you's to have any distractions." Caitlyn smiled.

"Well we can talk to him about you guys staying." I suggested.

"No, its o.k. James and I will find something to do for a couple of hours." Caitlyn smiled.

"Yeah sure I'll see you for that dinner date you promised me." James smiled widely and kissed me on the cheek.

"Sounds like a plan!" I smiled before following Shane into the cabin to rehearse.

We rehearsed for 3 hours straight; I had forgotten how much I loved the song and how much I missed singing it with Shane.


	16. Chapter 16

When we ended the song for what seemed the millionth time our foreheads were touching and we were looking deep into each other's eyes.

"Wow, you guys are really good together...I mean singing together." Nate interrupted our moment.

"Thanks." I blushed slightly breaking eye contact with Shane.

"We weren't that bad together either." Shane mumbled under his breath.

"What?" I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing." He said starting to blush a little.

I wanted to say something but the clock on the wall caught my attention; it was 7 I was running late for dinner.

"Oh no!" I yelled jumping up and grabbing my bag. "I gotta go I'm late for dinner." And without waiting for a reply I ran out of the set and towards the cabin where I told James I'd meet him.

"Hey, I'm so sorry I'm late rehearsal took longer than I thought." I said reaching James out of breath.

"It's fine." He smiled before pulling a little black bandana out of his pocket. "Put this over your eyes."

"What? Why?" I looked at him unsurely.

"Just do it, please." He smiled brightly.

"Fine." I said reluctantly and doing what I was told.

He then grabbed my hands leading me somewhere, at first I tried to memorise the directions so I knew where I was heading exactly but I lost track as it seemed to take ages before we finally stopped.

"You can take off your blindfold now." James said as we stopped walking.

Taking it off, I found I was standing where Shane and I had our picnic except fairy lights were strung through the trees and there was a small table for two with candles in the centre of it.

I was stunned at the site it was so pretty and romantic but I felt so guilty I didn't want to be here with James.

"James I..."

But I stopped as I watched him getting down on one knee and pulling out a small black box and opening it to expose a gold banded ring with a single diamond in the middle.

"Michie, will you marry me?" James said smiling brightly.

"James...I...I..." I stuttered fiddling about with the bracelet Shane got me. "I don't think I can."

"What?" His eyes lost the spark that was always there and his smiled faded. "It's him isn't it, Shane?" He looked disgusted having to mention his name.

"James, I'm so sorry but..." I began to plead but was cut off.

"Michie save it! I should've caught on sooner all your wee inside jokes with him, the way you guys look at each other, the fact you didn't tell me you went on tour with him. I was just the rebound guy!" He said raising his voice.

"James you were so much more than a "rebound guy"." I felt tears forming in my eyes I was an awful person.

"But yet you're in love with someone else!" He yelled at me before turning away.

"James, please." I pleaded holding onto to his sleeve.

"Let go of me, Michie!" He said through gritted teeth and pulling away from me before storming away.

I watched him walk away the tears that formed earlier falling down my cheeks I couldn't believe I'd just caused someone I was so close to so much hurt. I sunk down onto the grass and replayed the night over and over in my head.

I must've mentally exhausted myself that I fell asleep and woke up the next day in the same spot.


	17. Chapter 17

"Where were you all night? We were looking for you everywhere. We were worried sick." Caitlyn said springing up from the sofa closely followed by Nate and Jason, when I walked into our cabin.

"I'm sorry." I said walking past all three and up into my room.

"Michie, we know what happened." Caitlyn whispered coming into our room.

"How?" I moaned into my pillow.

"Well, James told me about the proposal and then last night when he came and got his stuff and left we knew something happened."

"Aw, Caity! I messed everything up." I sobbed into my pillow.

"No you didn't!" She said pulling me into her gently so my face was buried into her shoulder. "You followed your heart, to me that was the right thing to do."

I looked at her confusedly.

"Give me some credit it's obvious why you turned down James." She smiled. "You're so obviously still in love with Shane."

I hung my head in shame, "I know." I mumbled.

"Well go get him and tell him!" Caity exclaimed.

"I just broke up with someone. Do you not think it's a bit too soon to be running after Shane?" I asked arching an eyebrow at her.

"No, according to me it's been long awaited." Caitlyn smiled.

"And me!" Nate came through the bedroom door.

"Me too!" Jason agreed coming in behind him.

I smiled and secretly hoped Shane would be next in the door but he wasn't.

"Where is he?" I asked after a few minutes of staring hopefully at the door.

"He didn't come back last night he said he wouldn't till he found you, so he's probably still out there." Nate answered.

"Well, I'm gonna go find him then." I smiled wiping away tears.

"We'll wait here in case he comes back plus we don't really want to get in your way if you do find him I'm sure the P.S isn't something I could handle first thing in the morning." Jason laughed receiving a playful push from me before I ran downstairs and outside.

I started with the Mess Hall he wasn't there but one of the directors told me they spotted him at the stables, but when I got there, there was no sign of him. Running around for about 40 minutes I decided finally to check his cabin.

"Shane?" I called letting myself in.

No answer, turning to walk back out of the cabin I heard a moan whoever it belong to seemed to be in pain.

I followed the moan upstairs and into the unsuite bathroom, the door was slightly opened I inhaled deeply before opening the door wider. To my surprise I exposed a shirtless Shane in front of the bathroom mirror his eyes were tightly closed but opened suddenly when I spoke.

"Shane?"

He jumped and spun around quickly. I looked at him in horror his upper torso had black and purple marks all over it.

"Shane, oh my god, what happened?" I rushed over to him about to put my hand on one of the bruises but he pushed it away.

"You, you're what happened!" He spat.

"What?" I asked my concern turning to panic, what have I done?

"I went looking for you last night but your boyfriend found me first!" He said gesturing to his bruises.

"Wait, James did this to you?" My eyes got wider; I never thought James would do something like that.

"Well how many other boyfriends do you have?" I saw his eyes filling with hate.

"None, actually James and I split up yesterday." I said defensively I didn't understand why he was angry at me.

"That's new for you only having one boyfriend at a time." His tone was icy and full of disgust.

I looked at him confusedly my eyes filling up slightly.

He threw a magazine at me to catch I looked at the front page, "Michie's New Man!" the headline read and there was a picture I finally understood.

"Shane, I..." I began but was cut off.

"It hit me yesterday, quite literally" He said gesturing to his bruises. "Where I've seen James before...it's him in that picture the picture we broke up over. And you had the nerve of telling me there was nothing to it!" Shane was yelling now.

"Shane, we were just friends back then, when the picture was taking I swear!" I pleaded.

"Michie, just shut up and get out!"

I choked back tears as I did as I was told and once I was outside I broke into a run, I didn't know where I was going but I had to get away.


	18. Chapter 18

I stopped running when I reached the lake, looking around I seen the canoe Shane and I filmed in I pushed it out into the water and got in. I rowed it out into the middle of the lake before just laying down in it and looking up at the sky.

It was karma! I hurt James so now I got hurt by the person I love. You can't really say I didn't deserve it I practically ripped out Shane's heart when we broke up and then did the same with James, which was worst because I did it when he purposed. God, I'm such an awful person!

My thoughts were spiralling out of control; I closed my eyes tightly hoping to get rid of them.

"MICHIE!" Jason's voice rang through my head making me open my eyes and sit up.

"Michie!?" Jason was on the little dock by the side of the lake, I just waved before lying down again. God knows I love Jason but right now I wanted to be alone.

His yelling continued for a while until suddenly it stopped, maybe he got the message that I wanted to be alone. Minutes later though something nudged the canoe making me sit up.

I looked in shock Jason was now beside my canoe on his own canoe.

"Michelle Torres! You know I hate exercise which by the way includes rowing!" Jason frowned. "Now explain to me why you are by yourself in the middle of a lake? And why you didn't come over to me when I called you?" He said carefully making his way over into my canoe and sitting in front of me.

"I just wanted to be alone." I sighed heavily.

"And the reason you want to be alone is because?" Jason motioned me to carry on.

I inhaled deeply before going over everything that happened with Shane. Finishing I felt the tears well up in my eyes once again but shook it off, I think I done enough crying today.

"Aw Michie, I'm so sorry!" Jason said throwing his arms around me.

I smiled weakly, "In a way I deserved it."

"No you didn't!" He held me tighter. "He'll cool off in a couple of days I know he feels the same way as you!" He whispered before kissing me on the head.

"I hope your right." I whispered burying myself into him.

We stayed like that for a while before we decided to return to shore for dinner.

Walking into the Mess Hall we met Shane making his way out.

He just glared at me before storming away.

Jason must've seen the hurt in my eyes as he pulled me into him before saying, "Don't let him get to you."

Having dinner Caitlyn and Nate joined us eager to know how it went with Shane I just gave them a look and continued picking at my food.

"I'm gonna kick his rock star butt!" I heard Caitlyn mutter.

I smiled inwardly no matter what Caity was always on my side, I was so thankful I had her here with me.

After dinner, we wandered around the grounds for a while until Nate suggested we watch a DVD in their cabin.

I thought I could handle being in the same room as Shane but got cold feet coming to the door of the cabin, "I can't do this. I'm just going to head back maybe get a shower and an early night."

"Michie, don't leave just because of him." Caitlyn began.

"I'm not." I said but convincing nobody. "Look, it'll just take a while before I'm comfortable around him, we just need some space from each other." And with that I walked away not waiting for a reply.

I took the long way to my cabin to be honest I didn't feel like an early night I just didn't think I could handle being in the same room with Shane.

Unfortunately the long way to my cabin wasn't well lighten so I ended up stumbling on a loose twig and landing on someone.

"Ow!" We both said together.

The sound of his voice made me spring up, "I'm sorry...I didn't...sorry!"

"You already said that." His tone was icy; he obviously knew it was me. "What are you doing here?" He said dusting himself off.

"Walking back to my cabin." I answered.

"I thought you were watching that DVD with Nate and all in my cabin that's why I'm out here." He tutted when he finished speaking.

"So, this is the way it's gonna be we just avoid or ignore each other." I said getting annoyed at the way he was behaving.

"Yes! Except when we're filming I want nothing to do with you." He spat back at me.

"Eugh!" I groaned out loud. "Shane, you can believe whatever you want about that stupid picture but here's something you should definitely believe I turned James's proposal down because I'm in love with you!" I shouted at him.

That seemed to have shut him up.

I looked at him up and down before continuing, "You know what I don't even know why I still love you because you obviously don't love me if you don't believe me!" I threw him a quick glare before storming off, he can believe what he wants I don't care anymore I said sternly to myself.


	19. Chapter 19

Luck, however was not on my side as the next day we had to film our duet together.

"Michie, are you going to be o.k. today?" Caitlyn asked while we were in make-up.

"I'll be fine. After last night I don't think I care anymore." I said smiling reassuringly at her.

"Well, just in case I'll be there in the side lines for you." She smiled pulling me into a hug.

"Michie, you're needed on the set." A crew member smiled walking in the door.

"Let's go." I smiled at Caitlyn before leaving the make-up trailer and making our way to the set.

"Knock them dead, Torres!" Caitlyn smiled as I made my way onto the set.

***************************************************************************

...This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me

We ended on a high together, our foreheads touching and gazing deeply into each other's eyes. I can't deny the fact that there was still sparks between us but I didn't want to leave myself heartbroken once again.

"Cut, that was excellent people! You guys were amazing!" The director smiled pulling us into a group hug forcing Shane and I closer together.

"That was awesome, Michie. You rocked!" Caitlyn exclaimed once the director let us go.

"Thanks, Caity." I smiled as we exited the set.

"Um...Michie?"

Turning around I seen Shane standing behind me rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk on.

"Michie, I'm sorry! I was totally out of line last night." Shane shouted walking faster to catch up with us.

"Yes, yes you were!" I said not even glancing back.

"But hearing you tell me you don't know why you love me anymore snapped me out of being a total jerk!" He continued not even taking notice of my comment.

That made me stop, "So what, Shane? I'm just supposed to fall back into your arms? That's not how this works Shane we're obviously not meant to be otherwise this wouldn't be so hard!" I heard my voice breaking a little.

He just stood there in shock.

I choked back the urge to cry and walked away quickly with Caitlyn close behind.

"I promise I'll get you to remember why you loved me!" Shane called after us.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day I woke up with a fresh bunch of roses at my bedside, I looked at the card "I love you, Michie!" I groaned waking Caity up.

"Michie." She moaned. "Whoa, who cut down the Amazon rainforest?" She said springing up in bed.

"They're from Shane." I said picking them up and throwing them into the small bin at the end of my bed. That's when I noticed the rose petals scattered across the bedroom floor and leading downstairs.

I looked confusedly at Caitlyn before following the trail. This led into the kitchen where a tray that had chocolate chip pancakes on it shaped like hearts waited.

"Wow, that boy knows how to apologise." Caity commented.

"I guess." I shrugged off the little flame inside me that burnt for Shane. "I should tell him this isn't going to make a difference about how I feel."

"No, don't do that!" Caitlyn said.

I arched an eyebrow at her, "Why?"

"Because these pancakes are really good!" She said with a full mouth.

That made us both laugh.

The next couple of days I would wake up to the same thing but it was easy to avoid Shane during the day as we had no more scenes together.

A week had passed and I was getting fed up there was no way I was taking him back if we were meant to be we wouldn't be in the situation to begin with. So, when I found the flowers and rose petals for the seventh day in a row I decided to clear it up with him.

I ran into the guy's cabin startling Nate and Jason who were watching TV.

"Michie, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Jason said clutching his heart while Nate nodded in agreement.

"Where is he?" I asked ignoring his comment.

"Um...Shane?" Nate asked.

"Well who else would she be looking for?" Jason said sarcastically. "He said he was going for a walk by the lake!"

With that I ran out of the cabin not even saying bye, I was a woman on a mission.

Getting to the lake I heard Shane singing "Please be mine." His singing made me long for his touch, his kiss. Michie pull yourself together you's aren't meant to be it's obvious, isn't it?

"Shane!" I yelled making him stop singing and turn around. "This has to stop!"

"Michie, what are you talking about?" He smirked slightly coming towards me.

"The flowers, the rose petals, and the pancakes it all has to stop." I frowned.

"It'll stop when you see how sorry I am and take me back." He said in a whisper.

"Don't you get it we weren't meant to be otherwise this wouldn't be so hard." I felt the doubt make me stutter my words.

"The only thing that's hard about this is trying to stay away from you. Michie, I know we were meant to be! And you know it too!" He said pulling me into him and he began to kiss me passionately. I felt the want and need take over as I kissed him back.

He pulled away first, "See you can't deny that we don't belong together I felt it in your kiss."

"Shane, I just…just can't." I said running away tears welling up in my eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

Running with my head down I ended up bumping into someone.

"Michie?"

Looking up through my tears I saw Jason.

"What happened?" He said pulling me into a hug.

"Shane…we…kissed." I stuttered.

"Should you not be happy about that?" He looked confusedly at me.

"No, Jason I can't get back together with him in the end we both end up getting hurt." I sobbed. "I love Shane I do but I can't put us through all the drama again. I'm not strong enough to go through it again."

"Maybe it'll be different this time." Jason tried reassuring me.

"I can't risk it." I said shaking my head. "My last scene's tomorrow and right after it I'm on the next plane home."

"Michie…" Jason started but I cut him off.

"Once we get away from each other things will get easier." I said wiping away tears.

Jason said nothing and just held me tighter as he walked me to my cabin.

"Caitlyn?" Jason called coming through the front door of the cabin.

"Yeah?" Caity's smiled coming into the living room from the kitchen, but it soon faded. "Michie, what happened?" She asked concerned.

I looked hopefully at Jason for him to explain I didn't want to go through it again. As he explained I sat down on the sofa, leaving was the right thing to do the sooner we got away from each other the easier it would become for us, right?

"Michie, you can't leave!" Caitlyn protested when Jason told her.

"I can. I'm going to make the arrangements now and I'm going home tomorrow." I said sternly.

Caitlyn knew there was no point in arguing and hugged me tightly, "I'll help you pack." She whispered.

"Thanks, Caity." I smiled weakly at her.


	22. Chapter 22

The following day I finished my scene and said bye to the rest of the cast promising to stay in touch with a few I had made friends with during filming, before meeting Caity who was waiting with my bags outside.

"Mich, are you sure you want to leave?" Caitlyn asked walking me to the car.

"Michie?" Shane's voice came behind us.

"Would you just go away? Do you not think you've done enough?" Caitlyn yelled.

"Where are you going?" Shane continued ignoring Caitlyn and noticing my bags.

"She's leaving and it's all your fault!" Caitlyn yelled as the car pulled up to take me to the airport.

"Michie, don't leave…please." I heard Shane's voice breaking. "I love…"

"Please don't finish that sentence." I cut in, my voice breaking and tears welling up in my eyes as I got in the car and closed the door.

Instructing the driver to go the car pulled out of the parking lot and I didn't look back.

The whole way to the airport tears of hurt and regret spilled down my cheeks.

Pulling up to the entrance I wiped them away quickly before the driver opened the door for me and helped me out with my bags.

"Have a safe flight home, Miss Torres." He smiled before driving away.

After getting my bags checked in I sat in the departure lounge with my thoughts bugging me. I can't believe I just ran away from something I should have fought for. You're a weakling Torres. You even turned down a proposal for him and you're still denying you're love for him. "Eugh!" I groaned inwardly. Why am I feeling like this we weren't meant to be, were we?

I opened my eyes widely as I heard Shane's voice singing, looking around me I found were it was coming from...a speaker. I felt the disappointment run through me. That was it! "I have to go back" I found myself saying out loud getting a few strange looks from people around me.

I grabbed my carry on bag and ran through the terminal towards the exit, I have to get back! I had to feel his breathe on my skin, him hold me, his kiss all these things drove me to run faster.


	23. Chapter 23

Coming out of the airport all I could think was that I had to get back and tell him I still loved him and hoping it wouldn't be too late.

Trying to wave down a taxi I found myself speaking out loud, "I'll never forgive myself if I screwed this..."

I dropped my bag in shock because standing in front of me at the door of his limo was Shane.

"Shane?" I said in total shock.

"I got you something; I wanted to give you it before you left." He smiled weakly as he walked towards me and pulling something out from his back pocket.

When he got close to me he pulled out something I never expected to see again...the emerald ring he had given me 3 years ago.

"Wow!" I said my eyes wide with admiration. "How did you? I mean I thought I lost it."

"Jason and I went diving for it, for you!" He smiled but it didn't disguise the defeat in his eyes.

"You went into freezing water to find it for me?" I said regretting every bad thing I had said to him.

"Yeah, I would do anything for you." He said tears glistening in his eyes. "Well, anyway have a safe trip." He said walking back towards the limo all fight had left him.

"I'm not going home!" I yelled after him.

He turned around to face me with a confused expression.

I shook my head smiling, "You're so clueless what did you think I was out here for? I was coming back to tell you I love you."

He smiled brightly as I ran towards him and throwing my arms around his neck I kissed him passionately.


	24. Chapter 24

1 year later.

"Michie, hurry up! We're gonna be late for the premiere." Shane called knocking on the bathroom door.

"I'm coming." I smiled unlocking the door and walking out. "What do you think?" I asked spinning around to let him see my outfit. I was dressed in a floor length silk red dress with spaghetti straps that had no back finished off with red sandals that strapped up around my leg.

"Wow...you look wow." He smiled pulling me into him to kiss me passionately.

"We've no time." I laughed as I pulled away making him pout a little.

Getting out of the limo and onto the red carpet we were met by flashes and screaming fans, we posed for a few photos and signed a few autographs before making our way into the theatre and met with Nate, Jason and Caitlyn.

After the first ever showing of "Camp Rock" Connect 3 and I were asked up to the front of the room to take a bow.

We took our bow and applause rang throughout the cinema Jason, Nate and I nodded to say thank you but Shane stepped forward waving his hands to silence the crowd.

"Thank-you!" He began. "But tonight is not only the premiere of "Camp Rock" but today 4 years ago I met Michie Torres." He smiled gesturing to me. "And that night I knew we belonged together."

A chorus of aw's came from the crowd while I blushed slightly.

"What I'm trying to say is. Michelle Torres will you marry me?" He said getting down on one knee and pulling out a Tiffany's box and opening it to reveal a silver banded ring with a large diamond in the centre with an emerald on either side.

"Yes." I smiled widely.

With that he immediately got up and threw his arms around my waist picking me and spinning me around. Forget home-coming this was the greatest day of my life.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey! So I decided to write a sequel to the sequel, it's called 'Does the right time exist?' Hope you's like it!


End file.
